Sugoi Keki!
by Snowgirl7589
Summary: Takeda Miha has been shadow president of her own company for years.  But when her secrets revealed and the Host club joins the fray can she hold it together, graduate, AND fall in love?  Read to find out! Mori/OC/Kyoya


_Here's The bio for the main character of this series. Please be aware that this story takes place quite some time after the anime series. Mori and Hunny have graduated and come back on occasions to visit._

_Name: Takeda Miha_

_Age:17_

_Birthday: June 25_

_Hair: Natural auburn hair kept at shoulder length_

_Eyes: Hazel, usually wears contacts but has glasses for emergencies_

_Height: 5'2"_

_Blood type: AB_

_Star sign: Cancer_

_Occupation: Head of Miha-Meshi Corporation_

_Favorite subjects: Mathematics, World History_

_Favorite foods: Raspberry Cake_

* * *

Chapter 1: To the Host Club!

(aka The Beginning of the Troubles of Takeda Miha)

"Miha-chan, you have to come!"

Me and my big mouth. I should have known better than mention that I've never been to the Host Club. Michihisa Aiko, my only true friend in the whole school, was horrified by the admission.

Funny thing is you would think after being friends since kindergarten Aiko-chan would know me better. Oh well, I suppose it all works out eventually. After all, I don't understand why she's so fascinated by this club. A bunch of snobby, spoiled boys practicing their womanizing skills for money... Does that make them man-whores?

"Miha! The Host Club are not man-whores! How could you think something like that?"

"Sorry, Aiko-chan. You know how my mind works sometimes. It's just one of those random thoughts I get occasionally. I don't actually mean anything by it."

"Right... So you'll come today, won't you?"

"Well...I guess."

Aiko immediately started celebrating and listing off all the great things the Host Club had to offer. I hope she realizes that the only reason I'm going is because the Ootori Group canceled the meeting we were supposed to have today. Apparently, there's an unexpected changing of hands happening. I hope it won't affect our business arrangement.

Did I mention I own my own business? Businesses, really. I own roughly 200 restaurants, chains, caterers, etc. around the world. And I do mean I own them, not my family. I'm pretty sure my parents think I'm incapable of running any kind of business. It's probably why they named my cousin, Miho, heir instead of me. But that's OK, I have enough on my plate as it is.

* * *

Aiko and I were walking with some of the other girls from class 3-B to the Host Club room. They managed to talk around me so I was mercifully left to my own thoughts until we ran across my cousin.

"Going to see the Host Club again, ladies? You know there are real men available to occupy your time, no need to waste your money on things that can never be."

"Miho, stop being vulgar and get lost. If they cared what you thought they'd be spending their time with you instead of the Host Club. But who can blame them really, when the alternative to the Host Club is you?"

"Oh, Miha-chan, I didn't see you there. Always good to see the family failure."

That idiot and his big mouth. Immediately, all the other girls started tearing Miho a new one. Who knew I had so many allies?

"Miho-kun, until you successfully expand the family business you're just as much a failure as I am. Come on girls, we can't keep the Host Club waiting."

We left Miho in a fury, serves him right for being such a jerk. I'll have to find out if that's a regular occurrence. It's unbecoming of the Takeda heir to act in such a manner.

When we finally reached the Host Club room the doors were open and spewing gusts of rose petals and blinding light. I think it was intended to be romantic, but all I could see was a waste of money. I felt sorry for whoever managed the finances of the club, even their costumes were probably outlandishly expensive looking. I hope they don't buy all the costumes they use; from what Aiko-chan has told me they do costumes quite often. Today appears to be fairytale themed. One particularly tall boy was dressed as a dragon and a... what was a middle school student doing in a high school club? ... Well, either way, he was dressed as sleeping beauty. A dark haired, bespectacled boy was dressed as a witch, complete with black cat familiar. A blond knight in full armor, a rather effeminate boy dressed as Cinderella, and twins dressed as a Prince and a Pauper, completed the club characters. I liked the addition of characters from classical literature, although on the whole I thought it was rather tacky.

"Ah! A new princess!"

The blond knight was suddenly tilting me back in a cheesy romantic way. This was all just too tacky.

"Whose idea was all this anyway?"

Oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud. At least it got him to stand me back up and put some distance between us. If only so he can gesture dramatically.

"It was my brilliant idea fulfilled by the Twins marvelous talent with costumes! What do you think, Princess?"

"First of all, my name is Takeda Miha, not princess. And for your information, I find it to be tacky and a waste of money. I hope for the sanity of your club accountant you rented those costumes instead of purchasing them."

Aiko-chan immediately started berating me, to little effect. Cinderella and the Twins started laughing and the look I was getting from the witch was a little unsettling. Though he looked rather familiar, probably some son of a small business man I occasionally did business with.

"Ne, Miha-chan. Do you not like Tama-kun?"

"How would I know? He hasn't introduced himself yet."

"Ah! That one is Suoh Tamaki, he's in class 3-A. ..." The little blond boy proceeded to introduce all of the Host Club members to me. I admit I had heard of them all before, but I was usually too busy with business to notice who was who. It's hard to believe Hunny-senpai is at University already. He's only as tall as me after all. "Miha-chan, do you like cake?"

Ahh, Cake! My greatest weakness. A piece of good raspberry cake can make me do anything. ...Well, almost anything.

I followed Hunny-senpai over to a table covered in cakes and treats. He must have more of a sweet tooth than I do.

* * *

I spent most of my time with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, had a few conversations with Haruhi-kun, and suffered through Aiko-chan's gloating. Hunny-senpai really does eat an amazingly large amount of sweets. I wonder how they would take to some of the items from my bakery chain. The chain itself has 52 stores in 12 different countries. It's really how I got started and everything snowballed from there. The bakeries specialize in sugar free, gluten free, and lactose free baked goods. Although that does not necessarily mean you can eat as many as you want, just that when you do it won't be AS bad for you.

Not that that ever stops me from over indulging on occasions. Hence why I'm not as lean as I'd like. Don't get me wrong I don't consider myself fat, but it wouldn't hurt me to lose five or ten pounds...

Anyway, it might be worth sending a sampler over. If they're interested we can discuss particulars then. I'd also like to see of Ohtori-kun knows anything about what's happening with the Ohtori Group. And there's paperwork to be filled out and submitted to ensure my hold on all of my restaurants, just in case my parents happen to uncover them before my sixteenth birthday. Poor Jibura-san is going to be busier than usual this week. After all, it is only Tuesday!

"Wasn't the Host Club fabulous, Miha-chan?"

"It was certainly better than I had expected. I don't know that I'd necessarily go again..."

"Oh, but you have to Miha!" I heaved a small sigh.

"Aiko-chan, you know I have to work. Besides I'm in the middle of negotiations with the Ohtori Group."

"With Kyoya-kun?"

"Not Ohtori Kyoya, Ohtori Group. Really, Aiko-chan, get your head out of the clouds! One of my catering companies might get the contract for their Tokyo hospitals. It would be a huge jump for the Meshi Corp."

It was Aiko-chan's turn to sigh. Our conversations went like this a lot. I'm not really sure why she's stayed friends with me for so long, but I'm glad she has. I'd be pretty miserable and probably more than a little crazy without her.

"Well can you at least promise to come once a month?"

"I can manage that. And if I can I'll go more often, so we can spend more time together. Deal?"

Aiko gave a rather high-pitched squeal as she hugged me. The things friends do for each other. Oh well, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_Matsumoto Jibura is Miha's assistant/acting President. To avoid unwanted scrutiny Jibura plays the part of President of Miha-Meshi Corp. while Miha plays shadow-President. Miha makes any major decisions, but Jibura handles the day-to-day and negotiations, especially while Miha is in school or otherwise occupied._

_Please Review and let me know if you have any questions!_

_Happy Readings!_


End file.
